El Frío hiere a las flores
by Vonlenska
Summary: "Cuando llegaron él la saludó, ella le respondió, y eso le dio esperanzas de que quizá no iría tan mal… Se equivocaba." Solo una pequeña historia que me rondaba por la mente. ¡Pasen y lean!


**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! Sé que la temática de este fic es un poco (muy) rara, y de hecho no sé ni cómo se me ha ocurrido, simplemente me ha dado por juntar a estos dos. A ver, pareja más raras se han visto, ¿no? Así que espero que no la rechacéis solo por la pareja, en verdad creo que es bastante dulce :3 He de advertir que, para variar, he modificado a Draco como me ha dado la santa gana para que hag alo que yo quiero. Mujajajaja~

Por si no os dais cuenta, os advierto que durante todo el fic hay muchas bromas referidas a los nombres. Hay muchas bromas y metáforas sobre árboles y madera dirigidas a Oliver Wood (Oliver, traducido como 'olivera' -arbol que da aceitunas.- y Wood traducido como 'madera' o 'bosque'), a parte de muchas metáforas sobre el color lila y flores dirigidas a Pansy (Pansy, traducido como 'viola' -una veriedad de flor que se caracteriza por ser muy delicada y de colores vivos, sobre todo lila.) Espero que alguien me deje un review diciendo si las ha encontrado ;) [O directamente que alguien me deje un review x)]

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Frío hiere a las flores<span>**

Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, cada uno en una gran y mullida butaca de terciopelo granate. La habitación era pequeña, con paredes de piedra, suelo de piedra y marcos de ventana de madera a conjunto con la pequeña mesita que separaba a esas dos personas.

Ella recostada hacia atrás con los brazos posados sobre los reposabrazos del asiento, rostro serio y mirada severa. Estaba asqueada, hacía más de una hora y cinco tazas de té, que su libreta seguía cerrada e intacta en su regazo, hacía rato que la pluma había ido a reposar en la mesita. Sus dedos tamborileaban en el reposabrazos derecho. Mientras su pose seguía erecta y severa.

Hacía unos días que su jefe le había propuesto hacer una entrevista a un jugador de quidditch, pero sin darle mucho más detalle que _"si la entrevista sales bien, recibirás un ascenso. Es muy importante, y repito, muy importante, que hagamos una entrevista a ese nuevo gran talento."_ Así que nada más salir de la oficina había ido a comprarse un conjunto especial para esa entrevista, ya que así era ella, y toda primera impresión es la que cuenta. Su falda de tubo negra, anteriormente perfectamente planchada, ahora estaba llena de pliegues de llevar tanto rato en la misma posición sin descanso... La camiseta de seda con volantes empezaba a molestarle, sobretodo ese estúpido lazo del cuello. "_Nunca más. Una camisa con lazo en el cuello nunca más volverá a entrar en mi armario."_ Se repetía a ella misma. Los zapatos de tacón de aguja empezaban a torturarle los delicados pies, además estaba segura que del calor que había ahí dentro se le estaba destrozando todo el maquillaje y el peinado.

La verdad, se había esforzado con ese atuendo. Falda negra a conjunto con una camiseta de seda lila, que a su vez va a conjunto con sus zapatos de aguja de diez centímetros lila. La libreta y la pluma, también eran lilas… Al fin y al cabo, las violas, como su nombre indica, son lilas y ya que comparte el nombre con las flores, ¿por qué no el color también?

Él estaba inclinado hacia delante, los codos puestos en sus regazo y las manos juntas dándole soporte a su cabeza. Los ojos los tenía cerrados y respiraba profundamente, ya estaba un poco harto de esa entrevista… Hacía un par de meses que había pasado de jugador reserva a jugador estrella en Puddlemere United, el equipo con el que había fichado nada más salir de Hogwarts, así que le había ofrecido hacerle una entrevista en la sección de deportes de "El Profeta" y, por supuesto, él había aceptado.

El problema le llegó el mismo día de la entrevista, cuando le encerraron en la sala con su entrevistadora y una gran tetera llena de té y un platito con galletas de mantequilla. De todas las posibles periodistas del mundo le tenía que tocar ella, ¡claro que sí! El problema principal no era que él prefiriera hacer un ensayo de cuatro pergaminos para la clase de McGonagall, el problema principal era que ella no hacía nada por cambiar la atmosfera de desagrado reciproco.

Cuando llegaron él la saludó, ella le respondió, y eso le dio esperanzas de que quizá no iría tan mal… Se equivocaba, llevaba ahí ya una hora sentado justo en frente de ella, ni una pregunta ni una mirada de simpatía, ni el mínimo esfuerzo por hacer su trabajo. Levantó la cabeza de sus manos y se acercó la taza de té de la mesita, sorbió un poco de té y la volvió a dejar para tomar su posición inicial. _Esa taza,_ pensó_, es la sexta en una hora. _

Pero ya estaba muy harto de perder el tiempo de esa manera, y si hay algo que Oliver Wood odie más que no poder jugar a quidditch, es ser ignorado y que le hagan perder el tiempo… Esa chica estaba haciendo las tres cosas, a la vez.

-¿Empezarás la entrevista alguna vez, Parkinson?- Espetó sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus manos. La chica arqueó una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas y emitió un bufido mientras sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa.

-Como quieras, Wood.

Y así fue como empezó la peor entrevista que le han hecho a Oliver Wood. Primero fueron preguntas mecánicas sobre su nuevo ascenso, luego cosas más banales como su vida privada y sentimental y por último volvieron a hablar sobre su carrera profesional. Las preguntas estaban formuladas a desgana, las respuestas no se quedaban muy atrás… Lo único que querían ambos era salir de ese lugar de una vez y poder volver a ignorarse una vez más.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el incidente con la entrevista, y Oliver estaba calentando junto con el equipo antes de empezar el partido. Puddlemere United contra un equipo extranjero cuyo nombre no sabía pronunciar, estaba toda la prensa presente, incluidos algunos reporteros y fotógrafos de "El Profeta" pero, por suerte, Pansy Parkinson no era una de ellos.<p>

El partido acababa de empezar cuando el otro equipo intentó marcar el primer tanto, por suerte Oliver pudo pararlo y el partido continuó hasta que su equipo marcó el primer tanto a la media hora de empezar. Puddlemere United iba ganando 60-20 cuando una bludger descontrolada colisionó contra la cabeza del portero de dicho equipo, Oliver Wood. El estadio entero se quedó en silencio mientras un par de compañeros avanzaban velozmente para recogerle y evitar que colisionara contra el suelo y se agravara la situación… Oliver había perdido el conocimiento y el partido había quedado suspendido. Ambas partes acordaron que el Puddlemere serían los ganadores, pues los otros no se veían capacitados para mover la victoria a su favor.

Cuando Oliver despertó al cabo de unas horas estaba en una sala de San Mungo con un par de enfermeras hablando con el médico y sus padres.

-¿Oliver? ¡Oliver!- Gritó la señora Wood al ver que su hijo abría los ojos y hacía ademán de incorporarse.

-Eh, eh, no te muevas tan rápido o perderás el conocimiento otra vez, Oliver.- Añadió el señor Wood ayudando a su hijo a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Cómo ha acabado el partido?

-¡Sagrado Merlín, Oliver! ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en quidditch por un minuto? Deja el partido en céntrate en tu salud. ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado si no te hubiesen cogido al aire Holly y Oak? Es que de verdad…- La señora Wood se sentó en una silla cercana y le cogió la mano a su hijo, mientras este le sonrió.

-Tranquila, mamá, lo que cuenta es que eso que podría haber pasado, no ha pasado.

Al día siguiente por la mañana la habitación estaba llena de peluches, cestas de dulces, frutas, globos y millares de flores con cintas de gente que le deseba que se recuperara… Un poco exagerado teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía que pasar dos noches en el hospital. De hecho una, pero su madre no creía que con una sola bastase para que estar seguros de que su hijito no tenía ningún problema, así que el médico accedió a las súplicas de una madre histérica protegiendo a su hijo.

Mientras Oliver cavilaba sobre el tema, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrever una silueta femenina con un ramo de flores, seguida por otros dos ramos más grandes que eran cargados por dos chicos jóvenes. Ella iba vestida con una falda muy corta y ajustada negra, y una camisa negra con transparencias y un estampado floral que dejaba ver su top interior, también negro. Los zapatos eran unas sandalias negras muy altas y su melena, también negra, caía por su espalda mientras un mechón reposaba sobre su hombro y le caía al frente. Si no fuera por la sombra de ojos lila y un par de detalles lilas en su atuendo, cualquiera diría que iba a un entierro… Pero quizá, por su manera de andar, la podrían confundir con una modelo.

Oliver Wood no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Justo ahí, delante de él y con un ramo de violas, estaba Pansy Parkinson.

-No te emociones, Wood. Vengo en representación de "El Profeta" a dejarte unas florecillas y a hacerte otra entrevista…

-Ah.- Fue lo único que pudo balbucear el portero de Puddlemere United.

-¿Qué te ha pasado exactamente? Tienes unas pintas que mejor que no te vea nadie, la verdad…

-Le pido perdón, señorita Parkinson, pero después de una contusión craneal no he tenido tiempo de acicalarme para su visita… ¿Podrá usted perdonar a su humilde esclavo?

-No juegues conmigo, Wood. Sabes que tengo muy poca paciencia y no estoy para tus tonterías.

-Oh, vamos, Pansy… Pícate un poco y devuélveme la jugada, por los viejos tiempos.

-Cállate ya, y habla solo cuando yo te haga una pregunta.- Y así empezó Pansy a preguntar y apuntar las respuestas en su libreta lila con su pluma a conjunto.- Estás en muy mala forma, Wood… Luchaste al lado de Potter hace unos años, pero una bludger te ha dejado noqueado… Que vergüenza. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco es que fueras de mucha ayuda en la batalla…

-Por lo menos yo luché e hice algo, no dejé que el resto de mis compañeros muriesen mientras yo me escondía en mi habitación… Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Por qué habría yo de haberos ayudado?

-Porque bien que te gusta que todo esté en paz y poder lucir modelitos, ¿no? Pues que sepas que para que tú puedas lucirte y hacerte la señorita perfecta, murió mucha gente a la que ni siquiera les estás agradecida. Lo mínimo que podías haber hecho era estar el día que les dimos el último adiós a todos.

-¡TÚ NO TIENES NI IDEA DE MIS MOTIVOS. DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA Y HACER VER QUE LO SABES TODO, WOOD! La entrevista ha acabado, mañana te llamará alguien para volver a hacerla.- Y con toda la dignidad que pudo recoger Pansy Parkinson salió de la habitación reprimiendo las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

Al cerrarse la puerta de la habitación Oliver se quedó sumido en un gran vacío y el pecho le empezó a doler, como si una fuerza ajena le estuviese apretando el torso para no dejarle respirar. ¿Sus motivos? ¿Qué otro motivo a parte de la cobardía tendría Pansy Parkinson para no luchar? Si como mínimo hubiera admitido su equivocación, como hizo Malfoy… ¡Malfoy! Claro, Malfoy estuvo saliendo con Pansy, seguro que él sabe los motivos.

En cuanto le dieron el alta a Oliver, se apareció en la puerta principal de la Mansión Malfoy y, tras picar un par de veces la puerta, fue recibido por una sonriente y elegante Narcissa Malfoy.

-Wood… Veo que estás bien, después de ese desafortunado accidente que sufriste el otro día. ¿No tienes que tomar reposo o algo?

-No, no, está todo bien. Muchas gracias Sra. Malfoy… Perdone que la interrumpa, pero ¿está Draco en casa?

-Claro, está en su habitación, tú sube que yo ahora os llevaré un poco de té.

-Muchas gracias. Con su permiso…- La casa de los Malfoy era más que una mansión, casi se podría considerar un pequeño palacio. Tiempo atrás era lóbrego y oscuro, con ecos de gente torturada y reuniones de mortífagos. Ahora era una casa tranquila, iluminada siempre, limpia y reluciente gracias a los elfos domésticos y, por supuesto, ya solo quedaba la sombra del olvido de lo que había pasado entre esas paredes. Oliver subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Draco; espero a que le diese permiso, y entró.

-¡Oliver Wood! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te has recuperado de tu accidente?

-Sí, sí, todo bien. Una bludger de un amateur no puede conmigo, después de tantos años de quidditch contra Slytherin…

-Anda, corta el rollo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- En ese momento apareció un elfo doméstico que, muy animadamente puso una bandeja con el juego de té en la mesita de noche y se despidió.- T escucho, Wood.

-Es sobre Pansy… Pansy Parkinson…

-¿Tú que relación tienes con Pansy? Aquí sí que me has dejado helado, Wood.

-No, cállate y escúchame. Pansy me ha hecho un par de entrevistas, yo soy famoso y ella es periodista, ya sabes como es eso… Pasa que hoy hemos empezado a hablar de lo que pasó hace unos años, la guerra y toda esa historia, y sin darme cuenta le he recriminado su cobardía. Ella ha empezado a gritar que no tengo ni idea de lo que le ha pasado y se ha ido casi llorando…

-Vaya… Le has dado justo en el punto, Wood.- Draco hizo una pausa para beber antes de proseguir:- Ella estaba en la misma condición que yo, su padre fue quién la arrastró por ese camino y toda la superficialidad que tiene la ha heredado de su madre. Siempre desde muy pequeña la han educado para que hablase más su orgullo que ella… Es triste ver como sus caprichos se los cumplían incluso antes de que los tuviera, pero así ha crecido y así seguirá. Hace unos años ella tuvo miedo, y por eso decidió apartarse, pero en verdad ella… Por si sola, ella no tomó ningún bando. Cuando todo acabó, y lo dejamos, se desmoronó y su orgullo volvió a sacar lo mejor de ella, es por eso que nunca pidió perdón por no haber ayudado… En cuanto a no ir a la ceremonia, pasó que su padre murió durante la batalla. Quieras o no, bueno o malo, un padre es un padre.- Draco acabó la frase y dejó que las palabras penetrasen los pensamientos de Oliver, el cual estaba completamente perdido en ellos.- Ve a su casa y habla con ella.

-No sé donde vive.

-Yo sí.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-No. Pero te diré donde vive.

-Pero…

-Que te vayas a verla te digo.

Una hora más tarde Oliver estaba en el portal de la casa de los Parkinson.

-Vamos, Oliver, no cuesta tanto llamar a la puerta… Vamos, hombre, que eres de Gryffindor… Bueno, eras de Gryffindor… ¿Eso significa que ya no tengo valor? Hace tiempo que no me siento león… Quizá será por- Ah, la puerta, tengo que llamar a la puerta.- Iba mormurándose a él mismo casi como un conjuro de protección. Al final, lo consiguió, llamó a la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos esta se abrió mostrando una figura femenina alta de cabello oscuro y vestida con lo que algunos dirían un vestido de noche.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Oliver Wood, señora venía a ver a…

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Te lo he dejado todo en el patio trasero. Mi hija debe estar por la casa, o quizá aún no ha llegado. Yo me tengo que ir.- Y tranquilamente apartó a un confundido Oliver su camino y salió de la casa.

Era una casa con una decoración un tanto ostentosa, pero que encajaba perfectamente con la imagen de la mujer que había abierto la puerta. Una lámpara de araña dorada se adueñaba de los ojos de todo aquel que entrase en la gran sala. Oliver entró al comedor y vio algo que al principio no le cuadró en absoluto en su mente. Era Pansy, si, claro que era Pansy. ¿Quién si no? Bueno, el hecho no era que estuviera acurrucada hecha un ovillo en un extremo del gran sofá color crema, que también… Pero lo que sorprendía es estuviera devorando un arsenal de todo tipo de golosinas, mientras todo su maquillaje le resbalaba por la cara. Nada de rimel perfectamente puesto en las pestañas, ni fina línea negra, más bien manchas y borrones de pintura negra expandidos por sus mejillas… Tampoco había ropa elegante, más bien un pijama rosa con ositos. Su pelo tampoco es que fuera una excepción, normalmente suelto y sedoso, ahora parecía un nido de pájaro por culpa del recogido que se había improvisado.

-¿Pansy?- La nombrada chica dio un bote en el sofá antes de girarse y ver quien era. Al ver a Oliver plantado en la sala de su casa, pasó de una expresión de sorpresa a taparse la cara con las manos.

-¿QUÉ COÑO HACES EN MI CASA, WOOD?

-Venía a hablar contigo… Antes me he pasado un poco, la verdad es que tenía razón, no tenía ni idea de lo que te había pasado.

-¿Y AHORA SÍ? NO ME HAGAS REÍR.

-Bueno, he hablado con alguien que me ha explicado la situación un poco…

-AGH. MALDITO MALFOY.

-¡Ahora no la tomes con él! Déjame hablar…

-NO. Quiero que te vayas, no quiero oírte decir nada más…

-Pansy, ¿puedo acercarme?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién te crees que eres para verme así? – Pero Oliver hizo caso omiso a las negaciones de la otra chica, y se acercó a ella hasta sentarse a su lado en el sofá.- Vete.

-Mírame.

-No quiero.

-Vale.- Y cogió las pequeñas manos de ella entra las suyas y empezaron a forcejear. Él para verle la cara, ella para que no la viera. Ganó él.- No puedes conmigo.

-Si has venido a reírte de mi, aquí me tienes. Ahora vete.

-Te he dicho que no he venido a reírme de ti. Pero no me dejas hablar. Quería pedirte perdón, me he pasado, lo sé y lo admito… La verdad es que no sé porque, pero desde que Draco me ha hablado de ti me siento más relajado. No eres una mala persona, Pansy.

-¿Cuándo representa que yo he dicho que soy una mala persona? Corta el rollo, Woods, que te vas por las ramas. Deja de mostrarte tan solidario y comprensivo, y olvídame, estaba mejor antes de volver a encontrarme contigo.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, por no decir que ya no tengo.- Oliver la cogió por las muñecas y la acorraló contra la esquina del sofá, apoyándose de rodillas entre las piernas de ella. Miró hacia abajo y le habló:- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto mostrarles a los demás que en verdad no eres una zorra prepotente? No creo que nadie te de la espalda cuando sonríes dulcemente o dices cosas agradables. Sí, sí, tus padres te han criado así y así es como has vivido siempre… Pero, joder, Pansy, que tienes ya tu veinte añitos cumplidos. O no, no sé cuando es tu cumpleaños… Da igual, el caso es que pares ya de una maldita vez de parecer y pretender. Vive y sé como eres, joder, sé normal que es más fácil que pasarse todo el día haciéndose la dura. Y si tienes miedo, es normal, y si te hieren, pues lloras. Y si necesitas a alguien, yo estaré ahí… Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí, si quieres gritarle al mundo, grítame a mí, si quieres invitar al mundo a comer, invítame a mí. Pansy, confía en mí.

-Tienes muchos pájaros en la cabeza, Wood.

-Ya, bueno, déjales que canten…

-Me gusta cuando los pájaros cantan… Oliver.

-Hablando de pájaros… Tu madre dice que me ha dejado algo en el patio trasero…- Pansy empezó a reír en cuanto él acabó la frase.

-Te ha confundido con el nuevo jardinero.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Pansy y Oliver empezaran su amistad. Durante ese tiempo no habían dejado de discutir ni un segundo, prácticamente, pero eran dos polos opuestos que se atraían. Después de todo lo que le pasaba, Oliver Wood era el árbol que protegía a Pansy como la pequeña florecilla que era.<p>

-¡Hermione, Hermione!

-Ron, no me cojas el brazo mientras llamas a Hermione.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero mirad a esos dos de ahí.

-¿A quienes?

-¿No les ves Hermione? Creo que son Oliver Wood y…

-¡Pansy Parkinson!

-¡No grites, Harry!

-Perdón, es solo que… ¿Esos dos están juntos?

-Lo sé, colega, sé lo que piensas…

-¿Crees que Wood necesita tocar madera?

-No sé… La verdad quizá sí…

-¿Qué significa "tocar madera"?

-Oh, es un dicho muggle que significa que quizá necesita más suerte.

-Vaya, pues creo que Wood necesitará un bosque entero…

Mientras el trío de amigos discutía sobre la escena que estaban presenciando, Oliver y Pansy charlaban tranquilamente en la mesa mientras tomaban un helado.

-¿Crees que de verdad piensan que no les oímos?

-Siempre pensé que Granger era inteligente.

-Te caía mal, siempre te ha caído mal…

-Eso no quita que pueda admitir que es inteligente. Me ponía enferma su actitud de sabelotodo, sólo eso.- Ambos se levantaron tranquilamente mientras seguían hablando.

-Espera, espera, Pansy…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes un poco de helado…

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- Oliver se acerco a ella poniendo una mano en la cintura de ella y otra bajo la barbilla para levantarle un poco la cara… Sus labios se unieron por un corto instante, pero casi tan dulce como el supuesto helado de Pansy.- Oh, vaya, gracias…

-De… Nada...- Pansy rodeó el cuello de Oliver con sus brazos antes de volver a besar.

-Tú también tenías helado…

-Ahora que no tenemos helado… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Hagamos lo que quieras…

-Creo que tengo helado en casa… ¿Quieres más?

-¿Lo dudabas?


End file.
